


Lingering

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 5 - Moonlight and Forgotten</p><p>---</p><p>The moon won't let him escape the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

Every morning at 02:05, Nick Cutter wakes up to a shaft of moonlight slitting through the curtains in his bedroom. It was an accident at first, an awakening that just happened one fitful night, but now its clockwork. 

The light falls across the floor and the rumpled bedclothes, hitting the night table next to the four-poster bed that always feels too empty, these days. From 02:05 until  02:43, that moonlight illuminates one single frame, catching the silvered scallops and the glint of a young man's eye. 

Every day, Nick Cutter tries to forget, and every night, the moon lets him remember.


End file.
